


Hold me like I'm more than just a friend

by erbium_erin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbium_erin/pseuds/erbium_erin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If this is my last night with you</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Hold me like I'm more than just a friend</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Give me a memory I can use</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It matters how this ends</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Cause what if I never love again?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>-- All I Ask by Adele</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me like I'm more than just a friend

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics to this song are exactly what I imagine Sherlock thinking and feeling - especially in the episode The Sign of Three. After I heard the song I just had to draw a dancing pic to go with all the angst! ;) But seriously, if you haven't heard this song you should check it out!
> 
> I got a little lazy on the background. I was going to add stuff out the window, but I had already spent about 25 hours on this and I decided I was done!
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at [not-my-multiplication](http://www.not-my-multiplication.tumblr.com).


End file.
